Overlord Manga Chapter 42
This is the forty-second chapter of the Overlord Manga. Summary Sebas Tian is impressed with the forces that Ainz Ooal Gown sent to the mansion in Re-Estize. The forces are composed of five members of the Pleiades, Mare Bello Fiore, Shalltear Bloodfallen, and Demiurge. Seeing the support Sebas has received to aid in rescuing Tuareninya Veyron, he plans to offer his sincerest thanks to his master when it is over. Demiurge calls his attention, reminding the butler that Ainz has designated him to be the authority in this operation. The demon also informs Sebas that the forces assembled in the mansion are not just for retrieving the errant human but to execute Eight Fingers in retaliation in spitting on Ainz's honor. Sebas Tian understands that Tuare's rescue is secondary and states that that won't be an issue. Demiurge further elaborates that since the human's resurrection is not guaranteed, he decided to comply with Sebas Tian's wishes to rescue Tuare alive, however, his words bring a strong sense of dislike from the butler. The two start to have a strain conversation where they politely throw jabs at one another. Demiurge then illustrates the plan to Sebas that Nazarick will be attacking all their locations, and doing so capture as many personnel to interrogate, especially the Executive Council, who must be appropriately disciplined. The rest of the gathered NPCs agree to the plan. Sebas requests to use healing magic on Tuare should she be injured. Since Tuare's good health lies within AInz's orders, Demiurge orders Solution Epsilon to provide magical support for Sebas. Demiurge turns to Shalltear Bloodfallen and states that she will be held in reserve due to her tendency to lose herself during bloodlust. Shalltear is indignant at such accusation, stating that she will be fine using Spuit Lance, but it denied. Turning to Sebas once more, Demiurge informs him that rescuing Tuare and punishing Eight Fingers is only one step in the plan, and unfortunately, he cannot reveal all the details and states that the butler needs only to return to Nazraick once he rescues his charge. While Sebas Tian goes to prepare, Demiurge asks Entoma Vasilissa Zeta, to use her illusion magic to project images to the rest of the NPCs. He shows them an image of a person in which they are absolutely forbidden in harming. Mare asks if they should tell Sebas Tian about this, however Demiurge states it is not necessary as given his personality he would not harm the person out of hand. Demiurge warns them that the entities that brainwashed Sahlltear are still at large and to ensure that the operation is a success order them not to stray from their appointed locations without permission. Mare is the only other person present that knows the full details of the Demiurge's plan and nominates him as his second should anything happens to him. Shalltear is uncontent in being held to the sidelines, making her dissatisfaction to Demiurge known. The demon takes notice if his shadow, which reports to him of new development. He turns to Mare and tells him that another Eight Fingers location and has him take charge in the attack there. After finishing explaining Phase One of the plan, Demiurge then begins to tell them Phase Two leading to Operation Gehenna. Elsewhere in an encampment of soldiers and adventurers, Climb applies Magic Dyes on his mithril armor in preparation to the operation to suppress Eights Fingers. Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra, the leader of Blue Roses calls the gathering to assign roles to attack Eight Fingers hideouts alongside Marquis Raeven forces. Brain Unglaus and Climb are assigned to team up with a man. Before they are sent off Gagaran jokingly greet the virgin and his friends. She makes acquaintances with Brain, who sees that she wanted to see if Climb would be in good hands. While she compliments on his victory in defeating Succulent, Brain brushes the praise aside, stating that there are countless creatures stronger than they are. Gagaran in impressed asks if they want to hook up, but he politely declines. Evileye watching from behind is noticed by Brain who thinks about Gazef Stronoff's story about encountering a mask magic caster. Climb and his two teammates approach the gates of Eight Fingers' base. The man that Brain and Climb have been teamed up, turns invisible to do some recon. Just as the thief left, Climb spots, Sebas Tian outside the gates of the criminal hideout. Calling him over, Climb asks what the butler is doing in a place like this. Sebas Tian tells them that he was summoned by Eight Fingers who are using Tuare as collateral. The thief reappears and the two humans introduce Sebas Tian to their teammate. He reports to the group that the area appears to be a training ground of some sort belonging to the Security Division of Eight Fingers. In addition, he saw a woman being held captive in a cell. To make matters worse, five members of Six Arms were also present on the premises. Brain notes that Succulent's capture forced them to gather. Climb also comments with all the strong members of the security division present here, all the other hideouts will be easy to overtake. They wonder what they should do until Sebas Tian states that if they are similar in power to Succulent then taking them out should be simple. Climb asks the butler for his aid to which he agrees. He plans to take Six Arms head on whilst the trio rescue, Tuare. Knowing that the rest of his team is ill-suited for this operation, the thief then decides to have a teammate cast invisibility on the three of them to infiltrate the base. The trio sneaks into the area first, while Sebas directly head straight through before an assembly of criminals. He is greeted by Six Arms: "Undying King" Davernoch, "Thousand Kills" Malmvist, "Dancing Scimitar" Edström, and "Void Cutter" Peshurian. Sebas Tian noticing Davernoch's moniker finds it to be ridiculous. Malmvist declares that Succulent defeat was an embarrassment to them and that they need to correct it. Davernoch states since their colleague was up against Brain Unglaus it was only inevitable. Malmvist states that they will kill Sebas Tian first before killing Brain and Climb. Sebas Tina notes Zero is absent and asks where is Tuare. Malmvist states that she is going to be a present to Cocco Doll. Sebas realizes that Tuare is not where his comrades are heading and Zero absence suggests he is there. Unfettered at these events he offers the four of them to attack him all at once. The group is in disbelief that he would make such as a challenge, only to be countered by Sebas Tian's statement that he is 'strong'. Taking all their strengths into account he declares that they will last ten seconds. Davernoch is insulted that a mere human would underestimate them. Sebas Tian is unconcerned stating he is Sebas Tian but it does not matter to low-lifes like them. Raising a fist, Sebas Tian launches a punch that blows, the elder lich's head off. Major Events * Demiurge begins Operation Gehenna. * The operation against Eight Fingers begins. * Sebas begins to fight Six Arms and kill Davernoch. Character Appearances In Order of Appearance * Sebas Tian * Demiurge * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Mare Bello Fiore * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Solution Epsilon * Yuri Alpha * CZ2I28 Delta * Lupusregina Beta * Climb * Tia * Tina * Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra * Gagaran * Evileye * Brain Unglaus * Gazef Stronoff * Peshurian * Malmvist * Davernoch * Edström New Characters * Göran Dixgard (Cameo) * Franzén (Cameo) * Lockmeier * Lundqvist (Cameo) * Boris Axelson (Cameo) Abilities Used Spells/Skills: * Invisible Known Locations * Re-Estize Chapter Notes * In the month of September 2018, the artist went on a hiatus until October 2018. * This chapter first appears in Monthly Comp Ace December 2018 Issue. Navigation pl:Rozdział 42 Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters